Perfect Christmas
by jaselover15
Summary: WesJen. Jen gets into an accicedent. What will happen? Will she remember Wes? Read to find out.
1. THE HONYMOON

**_AN: Wes/Jen  
_**

**_Setting: Vermont/Silver Hills, Californa _**

**__**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wes & Jen have been together for 3 years. They just got married today. Their honeymoon is in Vermont.

IN VERMONT

Wes promised Jen he wouldn't do any Silver Gardian work. Jen promised Wes she wouldn't do any Police work while they were there.

IN THE CABIN

"Somehow I knew you were made for me. I'll never let you go. I love you so, so much. Do ya know that?" Wes asked.

"How much?"

"This much" Wes wrapped his arms around Jen while he kissed her neck lovingly.

A FEW HOURS LATER 

Wes & Jen lay in bed, snuggled together. A Christmas tree was in the corner. Christmas music play in the background.

"So, Jen, why did you come back?"

" 'Cause I love ya."

"Oh. But it could've ruined your whole existance.," Wes said.

"True. But it didn't. Now shut up & kiss me." Then, at that moment, Nsync's 'All I Want Is You' song came on. Their kiss grew deeper with more passion & love than ever.

_No we don't have much_

_You've got me_

_And I've got you_

_And with a little faith miracles come true_

_And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree_

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me_

_Nothing else will do_

_All I want is you this Christmas..._

Tonight was the night they would declare they would never leave each other. Nothing could keep them apart. Or could it?


	2. REMEMBER ME?

BACK HOME, 1 WEEK LATER 

Wes was just getting out of the shower when Jen came in the clock tower crying.

"Hey sweetie, what's...up.," Wes cut himself off, seeing her tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Y-you know t-the job I-I was assigned at the S-silver Gardians?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"T-they fired m-me. They t-think I-I 'm s-spending less t-time, when I'm t-there, on my work. T-they think I'm s-spending the time w-with y-you.," Jen cried.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I know how much you're dedicated to your cases. I'll talk to dad." Wes hugged Jen as she cried on his bare shoulder.

"Y-your father's t-the o-one who f-fired me!"

"Ok calm down, I'll handle this. You just keep being the wondeful woman that I married."

Wes conviced his dad & Jen's boss that she was working. They checked with the Silver Gardians & they too, said Jen was working. The boss gave her the job back.

**2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS **

Wes & Jen were battling a monster at Silver hills park. They called on their weapons.

Wes was battling cyclobots while Jen was fighting Steelix. Jen yelled Wes' name. Before Wes was able to help her, Steelix was shooting at her. She flew up against a car & demorphed.

"JEN!!" Wes demorphed & ran up to an unconcious Jen. Steelix was nowhere in sight. "Jen, come on, wake up." She didn't. He took her back to HQ.

**AT SILVER GARDIAN HEADQUARTERS **

When Wes got Jen onto the spare cot she started to wake up.

"Alex, you're alive!" Jen said as she hugged Wes.

"Sweetheart, don't you know me. I'm your husband, Wes. You left Alex 3 years ago when you said you loved me."

"No, you're Alex. We're engaged. You were knocked down by Ransik & the whole team thought you were dead. Remember? I don't know a Wes.," Jen told Wes.

Eric saw the horrified look on Wes' face & said, "Jen, we'll be right back." Then he dragged a stunned Wes into the hall.

"M-my own w-wife doesn't k-know m-me.," Wes almost cried, choking on a sob.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her & see what she remembers.," Eric told Wes.

"Jen, my name is Eric. I'm a friend of Wes. What's the last thing you remember?" Eric asked. He closed the door behind him.

"Ranisk escaped from transport & Alex tried to catch him when I failed. He almost got killed. I thought he was dead.," Jen explained as if she never knew Wes.

"Do you know a person by the name of Wesley Collins?"

"No, should I?"

"Ok. You were sent here, from the year 3000, on a mission to capture Ransik. About 3 years ago, in the year 2001, Wes filled in for Alex as the red time force ranger. You hated Wes at first. During the final battle you broke up with Alex because you were in love with Wes. You & Wes got married about 2 weeks ago. Your honeymoon was in Vermont.," Eric told Jen.

"So, that man wasn't Alex? And he cares a lot for me?" Jen asked.

"Correct. And he loves you with all his heart. Now don't tell Wes I told you all that stuff because he's really upset."

"Ok"

**IN WES' OFFICE **

A few minutes later Eric found Wes in his office. Wes was looking at his wedding pictures, almost in tears.

"Wes, Jen is asking for you by the name of 'Wes'.," Eric told Wes.

Wes jumped up & ran into the other room where Jen was sitting. He gave her the biggest bear hug of her life.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Better"

"Well, lets get you back to the clock tower." Wes took Jen's hand & took her home.

**AT THE CLOCK TOWER **

Wes woke up in a cold sweat. He got up & walked downstairs.

A few minutes later Jen found Wes looking at the badge. He had tears in his eyes.

"You ok?" Jen asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Y- you don't k-know m-me do you?" Wes asked.

"No"

With that 1 word Wes clutched the badge closer to his heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying to remember. Wait, didn't I give that to you the 1st time I said 'I love you'?" Jen asked with excitment.

"Let me guess. Eric or somebody told you?"

"No, I knew that.," Jen answered.

"I'm glad." Wes sniffled.

"Don't worry. With your help I'm going to get better. I love you.," Jen whispered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

**SILVERHILLS BEACH **

Wes was lying on the beach looking at the stars.

"What you thinkin' about.," Jen asked as she lay down next to him.

"The first time we fell in love. It was in..."

"This very spot.," Jen said as she kissed Wes.

"Correct."

"I'm remembering more everyday for the past week. Bits & peices but memories.," Jen stated. "I do remember you look cute in that red hat from your job."

Wes laughed.

**AT THE SILVER GARDIANS HQ **

Wes was passing the special badge Jen gave him back & forth between his hands.

"You're going to loose that if you keep taking it everywhere you go." Wes just gave Eric a look like 'mess with the badge, you mess with me'.

"This badge means more than you'll ever know. I have waited so long to have Jen in my life & now I finally do & now Steelix had to come & wreck it.," as Wes said his name he cringed.

"Wes, you'll get her old life back. You said yourself Jen's remembering more each day.," Eric stated. "And you'll make new memories. Together."

"I know. It seems like he gave her memory adaptation. I just wish Steelix would have gotton me instead of Jen. That way she wouldn't have to go through this.," Wes told Eric. When Wes said that Jen came in & heard him.

"Wes Collins don't ever say that again. And yes the badge does have more meaning than anyone will ever know.," Jen yelled at Wes.


	3. PETFECY CHRISTMAS

**CHRISTMAS MORNING **

On Christmas moring Wes & Jen took the day off so they could spend it together.

"Wes, I have only 2 presents for you but they're nothing big.," Jen said when Wes woke up.

"Sweetie, you know anything from you is big for me.," Wes told his wife as he kissed her.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"W-when did y-you find o-out?," Wes studdered.

"I found out the day before Steelix came &...," Jen trailed off. "All I could think was...please don't hurt Wes or our baby."

"So...y-you remember our honeymoon?"

"I remembered everything this moring. I also know that the special badge I gave you symbolizes our love for each other. More love than anyone will ever know.," Jen said as she kissed Wes deeply.

"I'm glad you have your life back because without you there is no me.," Wes said.

"This is really the perfect Christmas.," The happy couple said together.

**THE END**

**_AN: sorry this ch iz short. i wanted 2 wrap it up. u like?_**


End file.
